Scarlet Blood
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: After the magical avdventure movie,Sky and Bloom are engaged,But later on Bloom meets a very handsome mysterious guy,She slowly starts a friendship,which makes her regret choosing to marry Sky,She also finds the secret of the Guy,which makes her completely inlove with him because he is everything she has dreamed,dark,bad but sweet and also selfish,but with her he can't be,review..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well i got reviews for choosing Damon Salvatore for my New Story,Scarlet Blood,But i'm Still thinking about that option,Since damon isn't a bad option or make a character my self,Somewhat like Damon,except the difference would be physical,and a hybrid,**

**But if you choose who from these options i will give,who should be the new guy..**

** ,trying a different pairing,**

**,a new optionto see how that works,**

**,my first option,**

**4.A different guy,named well I'm not sure but he is a hybrid or vampire….**

**Well choose the one of the four options,as soon as I get the reviews of who I will start the first chapter for this new story…I will try to update Dark Lust today or if not tomorrow…**


	2. New Guy In Magix

**Disclaimer:I don't own WC or VD…..**

{Chapter one}

(Bloom's pov)

Well more wedding planning,Me and Sky are getting married in three months,But weirdly I feel unsure,and I don't know why,I love him but I just can't explain why,I got everything I need my prince and my future happily EverAfter but now I feel like I'm missing something,In a week It's Helia's and Flora's wedding,So today I'm helping her go to boutiques and find her perfect dress,

I walked out of Alea,phew well at least no more teaching ,I met the girls outside waiting for the magix bus,we got on and went to Magix,Finally Got to magix,we got on and I saw someone,a man looking at me he looks very handsome,but I could see him smirking

,I looked away and walked to the girls,we entered the first boutique with wedding dresses,I looked in the first rack,"Getting married or just bridesmaid"A velvet yummy voice said behind me,I turned around to see the same guy,now I could see his features better,he is pale,ice blue eyes,and dark brown hair,

He was smirking,"Stalking me or what"I asked with a grin,"Well no I'm not,but I saw a very beautiful girl that caught my attention,I'm Damon Salvatore"The Man intruduced himself,"Well it's really rude to stalk,I'm Bloom Ellena"I replied walking away,He gently took my hand and kissed the top of it,I blushed slighty but he didn't realize and moved my hand away,"Well pleasure meeting you and good bye"I said rudely walking away,

(Hours later,Lunch time)

"Come on Bloom we have to meet the boys for lunch at the pizza place"Stella yelled running to the other side of the street,there are a lot of people here today,I ran behind Stellas,I walked up the sidewalk,we walked in the Pizza place,I saw the guys and the rest of the girls there,I walked up to them and the same guy from earlier but why is he sitting here,he winked and smirked at me,there is something dangerous about him,I can sense it,

I sat there glaring at Him,He kept rolling his eyes,everyone noticed the tension between us,Until the waitress came to our table,"May I take your order"Waitress said,"Well yes one large pepperoni pizza"Sky replied looking at me weirdly,he had an eyebrow raised looking at me and Damon,

"So how do you know him "I asked looking away from Damon who was giving me a smirk,"Oh we met him two weeks ago,he is invited to our wedding"Helia replied smiling,I nodded and kept looking away from Damon,

"Invited to their wedding,Ellena"Damon said with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows a bit,"No one calls me Ellena,salvatore "I spat coldly,"Damon,salvatore makes me feel old"Damon said with a smug,

I smiled fakely,"So where are you from"Musa asked breaking the tension,Sky held my hand making me feel calmer,"A small town in earth,I have a brother but he is with his girlfriend,actual weirdly her name is Elena,My parents are dead I have only my brother Stefan"Damon explained smirking,

"Ohh,well you are really cute"Stella giggled,I rolled my eyes,I saw Damon giving me a quick small wink,I looked at Sky and smiled at him,

"Well Ellena,what do you do"Damon asked smirking,"I what do I do,I don't know ask your self"I replied with venom in my tone and a smirk,He rolled his eyes and winked again,

"And what are you ,if I may ask enless you're a Demon"I questioned with a smug,"Well sweetheart it's non of your business princess,but if you wish to know I won't tell you"Damon replied looking at me with a small smile,

I frowned and looked away,Sky took my hand softly and led me out of the pizza place,"Hey are you okay,Bloom"Sky asked stroking me cheek,"Um yes I'm sorry just stress you know,the wedding and teaching and everything else,I'm sorry Sky"I replied with a small tight smile,He nodded,"Just relax,darling,okay and don't forget I love you"Sky said softly pressin his lips against mines,

I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him back intensly,We broke the kiss and laughed a bit,He grabbed my hand again and we walked back to The pizza place,We entered back and went back to seat at the table,"Well i'm here to find a girl,a little witch told me about a doppleganger"Damon Explained with a smirk and sort of cocky,

I could smell the pizza coming this way,and Stella looks like she is starving,I kept a close eye on Damon Salvatore,"Whats a doppleganger"I asked with a small tight smile,"Like a recarnation of a person,it goes in the family bloodline"Damon explained looking at me with a charming smile,I gave him a fake smile,i hope this goes on quickly,

**Well this is a Very short chaper but a small taste of the next chapter,like a preview,please review and enjoy….and review my other stories….**


End file.
